A personal digital assistant program provides services traditionally provided by a human assistant. For example, a personal digital assistant can update a calendar, provide reminders, track activities, and perform other functions. Some personal digital assistant programs can respond to voice commands and audibly communicate with users. Traditionally, personal digital assistants have greeted users with impersonal messages, which fail to replicate a human-like experience.